Catfight
by CurlyQPride
Summary: NoahxHeather. Might make you laugh.. Might not XD Oneshot, no flamers allowed inside! Mwahaha. What happens when Chris wants the campers to do a little karatayyy?


**Okay! So this was suppose to be totally innocent, but I don't know what happened! I feel so wrong! XD But otherwise, No flamers, if you don't like Noah x Heather it might be best you don't read! Unless… You up for the challenge! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

This challenge was insane. We would wonder if Chris had any idea he was about to harm twenty-two sixteen year olds.

I kept my back straight knowing it was coming. After readjusting my sweater vest multiple times I gulped. I had absolute no fear of _verbally _pushing people in the dirt, but karate? If I was paired up with Eva I knew I would be dead meat, so dead my soul would haunt the camp for ages. I organized the many thoughts in my head and stepped up to the mat.

To my shock Chris called up **Heather**.

I couldn't tell if this was good or bad but I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. She laughed as she fastened her hair in a tight bun, strands of black hair slowly coming down.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy! I was lucky enough to be paired up with the dweeb!", She laughed out for the whole world to hear.

I maintained a unimpressed frown, "Yea, yea, whatever. You continue to bore me."

She crossed her arms and glared at me with smoldering eyes I felt my body shiver, the hairs on my neck strand after strand standing. _Focus!_

Despite the strange chill, I felt perspiration begin to take over from under my sweater vest, for all I know I was inside a oven. I felt both distracted and gross, not in any mood to fight, but knowing something had tom be done, I pulled the damned thing off, and with that, Heather raised a eyebrow as if weirded out… _What is up with her now?_, She then tried to ignore me and adjusted her bun.

"Noah," Heather began, I shot my head up, "Since I know it won't do any damage, hit me with your best shot.", she smirked.

I gave her my famous _I don't care _and continued to wonder what to do with all that body heat I had.

Finally, the only thing I could do occurred to me. I peeled off the rest of my layers exposing my torso. Guys do that in karate anyway, I suppose…

Heather, impatient and for some strange reason a bit uncomfortable looking, took a seat in the corner of the ring heaving a sigh.

"C'mon already you freak!"

I shook my head, "Geez, just hold on…"

Unbearable to all the heat, I grabbed my water bottle and squeezed the cool stuff all around my face and hair causing to get myself all soaked. I smiled in relief. That's when I saw Justin roll his eyes… I didn't really have an idea as to why, so I did what came naturally and shot him a dirty look. I then glanced over at Heather… She looked flabbergasted, practically the same look on her face when Lindsay cursed her off.

"What?!", I asked in bewilderment.

She stood up, "Nothing! Let's just get on with the stupid challenge…", She then gave me a thorough look all though to my hair to my toes, only to look away and bite her lip, "Uhhh,… Dork…"

Giving her a smirk as to show her comment had not harmed me, I made it to the middle of the ring, still wet from my little heat attack from a few moments earlier.

She crossed her arms, again, as Chris counted down to are fight. When he reached one my body went numb.

"Fight!"

Next thing I knew I took a fist to the stomach. I struggled to keep her back, but she managed to push me to the very side of the ring, grabbing my shoulders so tight I bit my lip to keep in a gasp.

I found myself letting on to be weak, and she smiled in victory, but to her surprise I pushed her back only to topple on top of her.

"Oh no you don't!", she then kneed me in the area men should **never **be kneed in. That was when I let out a small shout, her on top of me now.

Chris tried to interrupt, "Umm, guys? May I remind you this is not wrestling?", I felt as if we both immediately ignored him and continued.

It went on for awhile, the constant grunting and gasps of trying to get on top of each other, mainly to claim dominance in this fight. I could not let her win.

I flipped her down on the mat, holding her arms down in the process. I smiled down at her evilly, _I got you now!_, my grin showing no fear, though my eyes giving away a bit of panic. I breathed constantly because I could not hide the fact I was worn out, my hair dripping wet as if I were making it rain on her face. I could feel my smugness get to her, yet I did not expect the thing she did next. Instead of pushing me up and off, she pulled me _down_, her hot breath somehow making my limbs become more loose and weak then they already were, then she began fingering my hair letting the tips soak. _What the hell if going on?!_

That was when she got me. She pinned me down with complete ease, and I was laid against the mat, her holding me down hard by the shoulders so I couldn't move a muscle. We were breathing in and out like maniacs, I could barely open my left eye due to the fact all the hair stuck on my forehead had a piece sharply poking it, yet being pinned down so hard, I could not get it out. It was one of those annoying things you knew you couldn't fix.

Sympathetically, and causing me to be in pure shock, she swiped the hair out lightly brushing my forehead in the process. My eyes sped in different directions to see gasping campers, but it was as if Heather acted like they weren't there.

She had the face as if she were about to do something crazy. I immediately covered my face with my hands, but all she did was grab both arms and pin my arms down on the mat as well as the rest of my body.

I knew I was going to get it.

But… Not in the way I expected..

_She flat out kissed me! _My eyes went in immediate shock and every part of my body became paralyzed in both fear and pleasure.

_Was this a trick?!_

The campers went wild, and even if trick or not, my hormones had all became the best of me. It was then we became like animals, my brain not even processing the kinds of acts I was doing!

There we were, groping each other, frenching like crazy. I didn't know what base this was, but I knew it had to be the highest form of makeout, possibly even the beginning of se-… _Ohhhh._

We continued to do, well… What we were doing. Being in the mood I was in, I managed to begin kissing around her neck, then sucking it gently. She moaned out and I took complete control, setting myself on top to continue to drive her crazy. She screamed out my name a few times, and for some reason this encouraged me, made me get more deep into whatever I was doing.

"Ohh, Noah! NOAH!", She bit her lip smirking, her eyes shut showing and eyebrows formed in the way as if it was all too much for her to handle, because during this expression she pounded against the mat with her fist, and she went to scream for more. I literally felt my heart beating at the speed of light.

Suddenly, our little party was over.

"Uhh, not to interrupt", Chris butted in a bit disappointed, "But I'm receiving very angry threatening parent phone calls… Sooo, since Noah is on top, I declare him the winner I guess."

I looked up shocked, and to **my **disappointment, Heather immediately pushed me off. I laid there still as she got up, maintained her balance, and brushed off her shorts a little.

"Congrats Noah, you managed to woo me.. But don't forget for all of this you still have to pay.", right after saying she began stomping off, then secretively looking back and giving me the most playful wink I have ever received (and probably will ever receive) in my whole life.

As she walked off, I took a look around at the other campers, as if the just viewed the most crazy thing they ever seen in there whole life.

I hit my head on the back of the mat and sighed… In complete and utter _joy._


End file.
